


The anger of Mother Lotus

by RedDragon30000



Series: The Space Mom series [2]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDragon30000/pseuds/RedDragon30000
Summary: When the Lotus discovers that one of her Tenno is tormenting a comrade, despite previous punishments, she decides a more personal deterrent is needed.spoiler warning for the quests 'Second Dream' and 'War Within'
Series: The Space Mom series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173509
Kudos: 7





	The anger of Mother Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> Since the Lotus is the 'Space Mom' of the Tenno, I could easily imagine this scenario happening.

Red looked up from her foundry with a jerk as Ordis spoke up from behind her.

“I am well aware I cannot get you to- **stop changing what isn’t yours** -change your mind, but you have a visitor.”

She scowled and snapped:

“I’m busy! They’ll have to come back another time! Besides, if Matti is too pathetic to get back his stupid sword, I can do whatever I want with it! He’s such a-“

“ _Tenno, I wouldn’t finish that sentence. You are already in a great deal of trouble, I doubt you want to add to it._ ”

Even though it couldn’t be seen through the helmet of her Nidus frame, Red went white with shock and dread as she realised who had just stepped through the doorway.

Scrabbling to save face, she stuttered:

“L-lotus! I was j-just-“

The Lotus cut her off sharply.

“ _Believe me, I am well aware of what you were doing. Of what you_ have _been doing. Do you think me a fool? Do you think me ignorant of what you’ve been doing to torment your fellow Tenno? I have told you repeatedly to stop such behaviour and it seems the punishments I gave you had no effect. I am sure this one will._ ”

Stepping closer to the Tenno, the Lotus ordered:

“ _Operator, remove yourself from your Warframe and stand before me._ ”

As Red took a surprised step back, hesitating, the Lotus said sharply:

“ _Now, my child._ ”

Knowing that she would not get away with further defiance, the Tenno reluctantly did so. Without the protection of the Nidus between herself and the clearly angry Lotus, Red was finding it hard to keep up an indifferent façade.

She cried out in surprise and slight pain as the Lotus suddenly seized her ear and began to pull her towards her living quarters. Turning her head slightly, Lotus addressed the ship’s Cephalon.

“ _Ordis, if anyone contacts you, wishing to speak to the Tenno, you will inform them that she is meditating and cannot be disturbed. I will let you know when we are finished._ ”

Ordis ignored the betrayed look his Operator sent him as he replied:

“It will be done, Lotus. I hope you- **teach that little brat a lesson!** -sort things out.”

Red shuffled away from her adopted mother slightly as she was released in the living quarters, giving her a nervous and worried look. It was intimidating having the Lotus physically before her as it was, but what made it worse was the anger she could practically _feel_ radiating from the woman.

She winced at the angry and exasperated tone that came from Lotus as she said:

“ _I had hoped it would never come to this, that I would never have to punish you severely for tormenting one of your comrades. However, you have left me with no choice._ ”

Seating herself on the couch that served the Operator as a bed, the Lotus said sternly:

“ _Red, come here._ ”

Very reluctantly, Red shuffled over to where the Lotus was sitting. She had a nasty suspicion about what the Lotus planned to do next, which was proved correct as the Lotus reached out and pulled her across her knees. 

She whimpered in dread and raised her head to send a pleading glance at the Lotus. Pushing the Tenno’s head firmly back down, the Lotus remained unmoved as she said sternly:

_“Do not give me that look. It is clear you do not care about the physical and emotional pain you caused your comrade and wish to save yourself from a punishment that is very much needed. Stop fighting me.”_

All thoughts were then eclipsed as the hand of the Lotus landed hard on the Tenno’s backside. Red yelped, her head jerking up at the sting that flooded her bottom. The Lotus had struck her just the once, but it was clear from that one smack that she wouldn’t be holding back.

That single smack was soon followed by many more as the Lotus continued the punishment, ignoring her Tenno’s cries. She would only stop this when her child was truly remorseful about what she had done, and it would be a little while yet.

As she yelped and squirmed across the Lotus’ knees, Red reproached her stupidity. Not only had she done enough to Matti to attract the attention of the Lotus, she was now painfully aware that she was a child who could be taken to account.

The last time she had felt _this_ vulnerable was when she had emerged from her cryopod on Lua, and she _hated_ feeling this way. While it was possible that she might be able to disrupt her punishment by using her Void abilities, Red reluctantly banished that idea. It might be enough to get her away from the Lotus, but she would likely recover quickly and it would make her even _more_ angry.

Red whimpered in horror as she felt her eyes fill with tears. She was a _Tenno_ , a trained and feared operative of the Lotus! A spanking from the mother of the Tenno shouldn’t make her cry like a baby!

She couldn’t stop a wail escaping as a particularly hard smack connected with her undercurves. Her suit provided so little protection from the hand of the Lotus that she might as well have been striking bare flesh.

Fielding a few messages intended for his Operator, Ordis felt slightly conflicted. He had been distressed at the way his Operator was treating one of her fellow Tenno, but had been unable to stop her. Everything he had said to get her to understand how in the wrong she was had fallen on deaf ears. In the end, the only thing he had been able to do was to record everything.

When the Lotus had contacted him, both worried and disappointed about his Operator’s behaviour, Ordis had passed over all the data he had collected. He knew that the Lotus would provide consequences for what the Tenno had done, and hoped that his beloved Operator could be stopped before she ended up on a dark path she could not be pulled away from.

By the sounds he could hear coming from the living quarters, the Lotus was providing those consequences, and they sounded painful. While Ordis felt that his Operator was being taught a lesson she deserved, he also felt sorry for her. The Lotus was angrier than he has ever seen her before, and wouldn’t be holding back.

Red was startled when the Lotus suddenly stopped the punishment, and addressed her in an almost conversational tone. A hand pressing on her back indicated that this would only be a brief reprieve.

“ _Do you remember how you felt when you first emerged from your crypod on Earth in your Warframe?_ ”

It took an effort for Red to speak through her tears.

“V-very uncertain. I didn’t know w-who I was. I f-felt so w-weak.”

“ _Precisely. How would you have felt if a fellow Tenno had demanded that you exterminate all the Grineer in the area when you had first awoken?_ ”

Red scowled and snapped indignantly:

“That w-wouldn’t be f-fair! I c-could barely remember e-enough of m-my training t-to get to e-extraction alive-“

She stopped suddenly as she realised the point that the Lotus was trying to make.

“ _No, it wouldn’t be fair. It was also not fair when you started harassing Matti for being ‘weak’. The Tenno do not develop their skills at the same speed, nor are they the ‘best’ at everything, as you claimed to be!_ ”

Red cried out as the Lotus’ hand struck her backside once more, to emphasise the point.

“ _You still have a great deal to learn, child. This learning will not be attained by stomping on your comrades to elevate yourself. It is a hollow and lonely journey to the pinnacle of your achievements if you use such methods. I refuse to allow any of my children to take this road. I am well aware of the destruction it causes._ ”

Without another word, the Lotus resumed the punishment. This time, Red did not attempt to suppress her distress and misery, and she lowered her head onto the couch as she sobbed into the material.

What hurt the worst was how much she had clearly disappointed the Lotus in what she had done. She still didn’t know what had caused her to first go after Matti, but what she had done to him had continued to escalate, and she could still barely believe that it had been _her_ who had done all this.

After a few minutes, the Lotus stopped spanking the Tenno, and drew her up to sit on her lap. Red threw her arms around the Lotus, sobbing into her shoulder. Her crying slowed as she felt the Lotus put her arms around her, one hand gently stroking her hair. A few moments later, she mumbled:

“I’m sorry, Mama.”

The Lotus smiled at the title as she murmured:

“ _I know you are, my child. I am not the only one you will need to apologise to, however. You will need to do so to Matti too. If he accepts it or not is entirely up to him. You will also return his sword, or give him the credits to buy a new one if you have changed his too much to want it back._ ”

“Yes, Mama.”

“ _Thank you, Tenno._ ”

Another smile crossed the Lotus’ face as Red yawned suddenly, her eyes drooping as she rested her head on the Lotus’ shoulder.

Carefully, the Lotus stood up and laid the Tenno on the couch, placing a nearby cushion under a head and covering her with the blanket from the end of the couch.

Seating herself next to the Tenno’s head, the Lotus stroked her hair, murmuring:

“ _Sleep, my child. I will be here when you wake._ ”

Red leaned into the caress for a moment before surrendering to sleep.

Ordis addressed the Lotus as she left the living quarters.

“Ordis hoped everything went well, Lotus.”

The Lotus nodded wearily.

“ _Well enough. I got through to her, but I wish it had not taken such a severe punishment to do so._ ”

Ordis responded:

“How is she now?”

Making her way towards the front of the Orbiter, the Lotus replied:

“ _She sleeps. She will be sore for a little while, but will think twice before tormenting a comrade._ ”

A wry smile twitched her mouth.

“ _Her pride took a heavy dent too. I am well aware that she likely felt humiliated. The mighty Tenno, reduced to a wailing child by the hand of Mother Lotus! But that too will serve as a deterrent. She is not the first of my children to be punished in that way, and I doubt she will be the last. Most of my Tenno have felt my hand at one point or another._ ”

Examining her Tenno’s standing with the various syndicates, the Lotus said:

“ _I’m sure you will find things a lot easier, Ordis. Your Operator will no longer be behaving in such a distasteful way. She is likely to be a little clingy in the next couple of days. If she wishes to contact me more frequently, let her do so. It will not disturb me._ ”

“I understand, Lotus.”

“ _I will return to my ship now, but I’ll be back when my Tenno wakes. She will be seeking more reassurance from me that she is truly forgiven._ ”

“Very well, Lotus. I hope you- **carve a path through anyone who gets in your way!** -have a quiet journey back.”

Snorting in amusement at Ordis’ personality slip, the Lotus took her leave. Setting her ship on autopilot, she smiled fondly as checked her Tenno’s bio signs, seeing that she was still sleeping peacefully. Preparing to begin a message to Matti, she murmured softly:

“ _Sleep well, little one._ ”


End file.
